SpawnDieCry AND CutiepieMarzia
by OkiNikazu
Summary: A girl named Spawner wakes up in an odd room, and saw a tall brunet guy in front of her, with a white mask with two round eyes and a straight line, slightly curved up at the end as a smile. Read to figure out what happens in Spawner's journey threw Brennenburg with Cry, Pewdiepie, Marzia, the bros, and the enemies!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1~**

"Oh, your up!" A voice said as a bright light gleamed into my opened eyes. I looked around and saw I was on a large bed in a room with one door.

"Who's there?" I asked, squinting my eyes and blinking a couple times. As my vision cleared up, I saw a guy with brown hair standing next to my bed. He had on a white mask with wide eyes and a straight line that slightly curved up at one end.

"I'm Cry," The guy said.

"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Brennenburg," Cry answered.

"And that's in..." I said, hoping the brunet would answer my question. But all he did was shrug.

"I'm not sure..." He said.

"But I was just in my house, in bed, going to sleep!" I said. And then it his me. "OHH! I'm dreaming!"

"Err... your not dreaming," Cry reassured.

"That's EXACTLY what a dream person would say!" I said, kicking my feet over the bed and stood up. "Watch and LEARN!" I took my hand and slapped my face.

"I see your still here," Cry smirked.

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction! Soon, I'll be awake in my own house again!" I said.

"Well until then," Cry said, "What's your name?"

"Spawner," I said automatically**. (AN: Spawner8 is my YouTube account) **

"Well, Spawner, until you 'wake up', shall we go exploring?" Cry asked me.

"I suppose," I sighed sadly, even though I REALLY DID wanna explore. **(AN: I'm really into supernatural and scary things!) **"Is anyone else here?" I walked over to the exit and opened the door.

"Not that I've seen," Cry answered, following me out the door. "But I have heard some voices around here."

"So umm... catch me up. What the hell is going on here?" I asked him, realizing I was about to go exploring in a mysterious house with a guy I literally just met.

"I'm not really sure," Cry answered. "But we might as well figure it out!"

**Jenny's POV:**

"Pewdie!" I yelled, walking around and trying to fine my tall, handsome crush. "Where are you!?" I continued walking down the long, dark corridor that was in front of me. "Where are you?" I was getting pretty scared, even though I'm used to places like this. BUT IT WAS STILL HORRIFYING! I heard a loud noise followed by a scream. A girl scream.

'It must be Torchy! It sounds like her!' I thought. I ran forward and turned a corner and saw a familiar brunet girl, who was screaming at a mouse.

"Marzia!" I screamed. The girl turned her head and saw me.

"Who... are you!?" The brunet girl, Marzia, asked me as the mouse crawled away.

'Of course she doesn't know me,' I thought. 'But I know her, from hearing Pewdie talk about her!'

"I'm Jenny!" I said, walking over to her.

"Do I know you?" Marzia asked me. I shook my head no.

"I'm a... friend, of Pewdie," I told the scared brunet.

"You mean like Stephano, and ?" Marzia asked.

"Sort of..." I sighed. I wasn't ACTUALLY a friend of Pewdie... but I didn't know what else to tell her.

"Where are we?" Marzia asked.

"Brennenburg," I answered. She looked around the wide room we were in.

"But... 5 minutes ago I was in my house, going to bed!" Marzia said, falling to the ground. And then she snapped her fingers. "I'm sleeping! Aren't I!?"

"Not exactly..." I told her.

"Then how the heck did I get here!?" She asked, scared. I just shrugged.

"I'm sorry... I don't know," I answered. I offered her my hand, and she took it. I hoisted her up off the ground.

"What do we do now?" Marzia asked.

"Should we go exploring, and try to figure out how to get you back to your home?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said, excited that there might be a chance to go home. And that's how Marzia and I started our journey!

**Cry's POV:**

"Where are we going?" The brown haired girl, who was a little shorter then me, asked.

"In all honesty," I said, "I have NO idea."

"Well that's just PEACHY!" Spawner said sarcastically. I started chuckling, but then stopped when I heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my new friend. She nodded, and started running forward.

"This is kinda creepy...!" She said nervously and excitedly at the same time.

"Do you like creepy things?" I asked when I caught up to her. She looked up at me and smirked.

"Hell yeah!" She screamed, resting her hand on the knob of a door that was in front of her. "Shall we?"

"Sure," I said, smiling at her, even though she couldn't see me threw the mask on my face. She pushed on the door, and it didn't open so she just walked right into the door and face palmed the door, falling down the ground.

"Oww!" She groaned, rubbing her cheek.

"I think it's pull, not push," I laughed.

"Shut up," She said, standing up and pulled the door open. Inside was a wide room with no doors except for the one we entered threw. The were four chairs in the room. One in each corner. And a large painting at the far end of the room.

"Weird..." I said, following Spawner into the room. All of a sudden we heard a loud **_BANG _**sound. We both spun around and saw the door we came threw was shut closed, and we were engulfed in darkness.

"Nonono!" Spawner yelled, running towards the door and pulling and pushing on the door. After a few moments, she sighed and turned to me. "It's locked," She confirmed. She sighed and walked to my side.

"I can't see a thing!" I said.

**Marzia's POV: **

"Jenny, do you know where were going?" I asked my new friend, who was leading me threw a thin corridor.

"Not really," The raven haired girl said. "But this is better then just standing around, waiting for someone to find us!"

"All these doors are locked," I said, tugging on a door that was next to me.

"There has to be SOME door that isn't..." Jenny sighed, tugging on a door. And then the unexpected happened. It actually opened! And she fell face first on the ground. "I found one..." She moaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Jenny!" I ran to her side, and pulled her up off the ground. We looked into the room and saw a dark room with a chair in each corner, and a painting on the far end of the wall.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked, walking towards the painting.

"This is a weird room..." I said, exploring the room we were in. I put my hands on the edges of the painting.

"There's something behind this painting," I said when I saw a bit of light shining from behind the painting. "Can you give me a hand here?"

"Sure," Jenny said, walking over to me. We both put our hands on the edges of the painting, and removed it from the wall. And where the painting used to be, was a square hole in the wall.

"What the heck..." I wondered out loud. And that's when we saw two figures, in a room that looked completely identical to the one we were in.

* * *

**END O' CHAP 1! Hope you enjoyed! xD  
**


	2. Encounters

**Chap 2~**

**Spawner's POV:**

"Hey Cry...?" I asked, as I saw the painting fall to the ground.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"I think we found our exit!" I said, pointing to the fallen down painting. But then I thought I saw two shadowy figures.

'What the hell?' I wondered, as I walked over to the square hole in the wall. As I got closer, I could see the figures more clearly.

"He-hello?" One of the figures said. Surprised, I jumped back and fell on my back.

"Are you okay!?" The other one asked, jumping threw the hole in the wall and rushing to my side.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting up and rubbing my back. I opened my eyes and saw a black haired girl, with a pink bow in her hair, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm Jenny," She said, helping me up from the ground.

"And I'm Spawner!" I said happily, hoping that I might of just made another new friend.

"I'm-" Cry started to talk, but the other shadowy figure who was with Jenny cut him off.

"Cry!" She yelled, jumping threw the hole in the wall and rushing over to him.

"Marzia!?" Cry asked when he saw the person who ran over to him.

"You two know each other?" I asked Cry, who responded with a nod.

"My good friend, Pewdiepie, is her boyfriend," Cry explained. I saw Jenny's face bright up a light pink at the mention of this 'Pewdiepie' guy.

"It's nice to know you!" I told Marzia.

"You too!" Marzia said, shaking my hand. I peered over her shoulder and saw an opened door.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as I ran to jump threw the hole. But I tripped over the wall and landed on my face.

**Barrel's POV: **

"I see the first four have met," I said as I typed something on my computer.

"Sir! Sir!" A voice yelled.

"Enter," I said, waving my hand at the door of the room I was in. The door opened and a tall, blacked haired guy with a suit of armor on entered the room.

"Sir!" He said again, rushing to the side of the chair I was sitting at. "Spawner, Cry, Marzia, and Jenny have met."

"UNTRUSTABLE!" I shouted at the armored man. "I already knew that! Your mission is to get me NEW information!"

"I-I'm sorry sir!" He stumbled over his words. "I'll get it right next time!"

"BARREL!" A new voice yelled. I turned to look at the front door and saw a blonde man with a sliver cloak on leaning against a wall.

"Gonzales!" I snapped at him. "Did I SAY you could come in!?"

"Oh chill out Barrel!" Gonzales told me, making my eye twitch.

"What do you want, trash?" I commanded him to tell me.

"Don't call me 'Trash'," He said. "And I have some new info."

"What!?" I asked, perking up in my seat.

"Now your interested in me," Gonzales smirked.

"Tell me the damn news Gonzales!" I commanded.

"It seems the Bro is close to an encounter with Pewdiepie," He answered with a smirk.

"Fabulous..." I said with a smile, leaning back into my chair.

**Pewdiepie's POV:**

My heart was beating as beads of sweat dropped off of my forehead. I looked threw a crack in the closet I was hiding in and I saw a familiar shadow rampage threw the room in front of me.

'Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t!' I thought as the monster walked slightly closer to me. I opened the closet a little wider, hoping to find an exit rout. The monster looked my way, and I quickly shut the closet door. After a few moments, I opened the closet door a tiny bit and looked outside. The monster was on the other side of the room. I glanced to the side, and saw a knocked down door.

'It's the only way out...' I thought as my shaky hands opened the closet door a bit more. I silently left the closet, and step by step made it closer to the only way out. And that was when I stepped on a piece of wood, which cracked in half. The monster twisted it's head around and glared it's eyes at me.

"H-hi bro..." I said, slowly waving at the monster in front of me. It grunted and started charging at me.

"WOBAWOBAWOBA!" I shrieked as I stumbled out threw the door. I continued running forward, and turned my head and saw the Bro still chasing after me. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" I shouted, running down the hall.

"Pewdie?" A familiar voice asked in a heavy french accent. I turned a corner and saw a blonde haired tall guy with a gold cloak on, standing by a bookshelf.

"STEPHANO!" I yelled, ramming into him. He grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me to the side. He jumped in front of me and grabbed the handle of his golden sword.

"What did you do this time idiot?" Stephano asked me.

"No-nothing!" I whimpered, hiding behind him. The Bro started walking into the room, but must of heard a sound or something, because it turned around and walked away.

"That was weird..." Stephano said, letting go of the handle to this sword.

"Seriously..." I said, stepping out from behind Stephano.

**Jenny's POV:**

"Spawner!" I shouted, leaping threw the hole in the wall and rushing to my new friend's side.

"Oww..." Spawner said, sitting up.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She answered with a smirk.

"Your really good at falling over and hurting yourself," Cry chuckled, as he and Marzia stepped threw the hole in the wall.

"Shut up Cry..." Spawner murmured.

"So... should we go try to find an exit of this building?" Cry asked. Spawner nodded and turned to face me.

"Do you know where the exit of Brennenburg is?" She asked me. I shook my head no and she sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find it though!" Marzia said, walking towards the door of the room.

"I'm sure your right!" Spawner smiled, standing up and followed Marzia.

* * *

**End o' Chap 2. I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	3. NOTE TO MY SpawnDieCry & Marzia READERS!

_**HELLO PEOPLE WHO SOME REASON ENJOY MY CRAPPY FAN FICTION(S)!**_

_**If you haven't noticed- I have been not posting stories recently.**_

_**NO I HAVE NOT QUIT!**_

_**A lot of stuff is happening.**_

_**Groundings, detention, family issues, ETC.**_

_**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been posting,**_

_**AND I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME NO!**_

_**;n;**_

_**lol xD**_

_**anyways- I should be back on track around after Halloween...**_

_**at least, thats my GOAL!**_

_**So, I really hope you readers can wait just about 2 more weeks!**_

_**please don't hate me!**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**OwO**_


End file.
